User talk:Lilac Stormrudder
Hi Lilac Stormrudder, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:16, October 12, 2009 WELCOME! WElcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm assuming yore an otter, well so be's I! My name is Segalia Riverstorm, I bes and archer. YOu can ask me for fan art, fill out yore user page and write fan fics. Very fun here! Well welcome-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Ferretmaiden! but all my Friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar, (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage! because of your username, I'm guessing your an otter...?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy the wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) hi lilac, nice to meet you! if you like fanfiction, go here Also click on shoutbox an' scroll down. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR THE WELCOMES I'M SURE I'LL LIKE IT HERE BUT I CAN'T FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIGURE THIS OUT IT'S KINDA COMPLICATED DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BLOG AND A USER PAGE IF YOU DO I'D APPRECIATE YOUR HELP I have a quick question who's this sambrook I keep hearing about from what I've been told he's a great artist--Lilac Stormrudder 17:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC)Lilac Stormrudder Hello, probably the simplest way of making a blog post is going to the tab marked "Blog" and it will say "create a blog post" or something like that. This is... *drumroll* User:Sambrook the otter/Sambrook the otter's art's pictures. They are great, you know! Also, welcome to the wiki!!! Umrag the Destroyer 22:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thank you Umrag the Destroyer this will help me a lot --Lilac Stormrudder 17:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Will be writing a story soon please stand by YES! Ublaz should TOTALLY have been killed by Grath! She deserved too! And Grath is THE AWESOMEST! I hope you're having a good tim ehere!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I am having a great time here thank you for asking and I agree with you completly he killed her family so she should have killed him it ain't fair--Lilac Stormrudder 17:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) weeeeeeiiiird!...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, Lilac Stormrudder! I noticed you said on your userpage that you need an otter picture. I can do one for you if you want. I have several pics I'm doing already but I'm not swamped, so if you want one, leave a message on my talkpage! P.S. Get Smart is HILLARIOUS! XD --Neildown60px| Semper fi 22:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hey, do you do requests? cause if you do, could you do Folgrim sometime? (from Legend of Luke)^-^--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 15:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) well you know how to upload pictures, so, thats the how. where is my talkpage. or did you mean something else?--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no problem! Like I said, I still have a few pics I'm doing but I will definitely get them all finished. But with school started up again, it may take awhile longer than normal XP. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) well, he's covered in scars, one eye is missing, and his teeth have been filed to sharp points, and his claws are mangled... --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ummm, i'd prefer it of you discussed things with otterwarrior on her talkpage and i'm sure she would too.. :P thank you very much Lilac! awesome pic of fol! :D a million Tanked ewes! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) no actually i was asking FM, but if you want to do one, that's fine! I like ur art! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, ya seem ta be having a little trouble with talk pages. Let me explain, if someone leaves a message on your talk page, they're talking to you. If they leave it on someone else's, they're most likely taking to that person. If you want to reply to someone, or just leave a message, simply leave a message on that user's talk page, like ya did for me. The shout box and commenting are different though, that's more of a chat with multiple people, while talk pages are just for you and one other person. :) Hope that helps! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! i'f ya need anythin' else just leave me a message! glad ta help! :) Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, go to the red box in the upper right hand corner of the screen, it says more. click on it and go to preferences. There you scrool down to the section about avatars. :) you can also change your signature there. Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Salutations! Nice to meet you. I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but most people call me Blue. I hope to become good friends with you. Could you sign under the 'Friends' category on my user page? Thanks. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hello this is your cousin john'' hi john again yo Go to edit page and look on the 10th little block above your message and you will post your signature. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Lilac Stormrudder! Just thought I'd tell you, sorry for the inconvenient wait. I'm about halfway done with your picture right now. I'm doing it in pastel that's ok? for the color. I've been getting distracted by everything around me though homework :P, so that's why it's taking so long. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Your picture is finished! Hope you like it! thumb| --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Glad you like it! : D - Neildown -- 14:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Like my new signature, mate? BTW, what's up? I haven't talked to ye in forever. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Randomly saying...! You like archery, root beer and hate twilight, skirts and dresses! High five! or should it be high paw? Any ways yore also an awesome artist! They're really realistic etc.! -Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 13:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Just droppin' by... To say hi.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but... I'm really sorry but well...technically my sister draws the pictures, and she doesn't any more. She's not in that certain artistic mood any more, so she doesn't take any more requests and might not finish the other ones. I'm really sorry and i personally stink at drawing...SORRY! But thank you for the request. and you do draw really well!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade Would you like to do an art trade with me? My art is HERE if you want to see it. If you do, could you draw a picture of my characters Roan and Starburst (a cat and an otter)? I'll send the descriptions if you say yes. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trade OK, I'll try to have your picture up before the week's out. Roan and Starburst are fellow slaves in the vermin army in my fanfic. Roan is an aging (but not elderly) male wildcat and Starburst is a young ottermaiden. Descriptions are as follows - Roan''- Fur: Cream-yellow and very scraggly, marked with a small scar here and there. Has a pure white patch on his throat, and pale white rings on his tail. Eyes: Pink-red, left one a bit squinty and leaky from beatings recieved. Clothes: Grey-black sharkskin tunic, much tattered, tied by a red sash about the waist. Several small stone hoop earrings in right ear. Weapon: Claws and teeth Starburst - Fur: pale tan with an unusual silvery tinge. Eyes: Dark brown with longish lashes Clothes: Tattered and much-patched sacking dress tied with seaweed rope Weapon: Spar of wood If you could, draw them charging at the unseen foe. Thanks! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's Lilac! I decided to try and draw it like a portrait sketch, like one a character might frame or maybe wear in a locket. Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to try again. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Great pic! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Art hello there! My name is wolf985 and I just happened to stumble upon your profile. It says you like to draw and I was wondering if you'd do an art trade with me. :) Message me if you want to. Also feel free to check out my fan-fics and art. --Wolf985 14:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hi! Hi, I'm SalemtheCruel another user on here, and I was wondering if we could chat if you want to (There's been next to nobody on here but me and I'm SUPER LONELY) hope I'm not being annoying and hope I hear from you! SalemtheCruel 20:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm sorry I havn't messages you yet. I'm in NYC with my church youth group and I've had no wi-fi:( oh well. I'll get started on Lilac Stormrudder asap! And as for what I'd like you to draw...I have a character descriptions thing If you go to my blog page. Feel free to pick which character to draw:) Have fun drawing! I'm not logged in because I have to be online mobily with my iPod.-- 01:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Thank you Thank you sooooo much for the terrific pic of Alina! I love how you did her eyes :) my pic of Lilac for you is done but I'm still in NYC and don't have my laptop or flashdrive so I can't upload the pic until I get back home which should be in like 2-3 days. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for being patient! A not logged in Wolf985. Hello Hi there Lilac. I saw your art and I thought it was cool. I was wondering if we could do an art trade if you agree to it, that is. I'll send you my details if you agree and you can send in yours. If you want to check out my art style, you can check out this --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'''JumpoverMoon]][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| My colored pencils are my deadly weapons]] 21:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd like to do another art trade, and if you do would you mind drawing my character Grandmum Dawbil. She looks like this: An elderly, greyish-silver mole with a wrinkled visage and knarled digging claws. Wears the white smock/dress and white wimple of an infirmary sister, but also a white apron trimmed with rose-colored flowers, and a long, wispy pink kerchief about her neck. Doesn't often smile, but is not angry or sulky looking. Let me know if this is OK. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) trade Alright, I'll draw Lilac. I'm looking forward to this! Well, I would like you to draw a fox named Valer Swiftshoot that is in my fanfic. Fur:a rusty red color with a white underside and black tipped paw and tail. Eyes:They are a steely gray color. Clothes:He wears a cloak made from the furs of his enemies.Under the cloak, he wears simple plate armor with a crimson red tunic underneath it. Accessories: A gold cloak pin, Holds a bow and has a quiver of arrows at his side. Note:Is smiling.(Sorta like Ferahgo) Good luck! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| '''My colored pencils are my deadly weapons']] 21:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Finaly! Here she is Lilac Stormrudder, just like I promised! Sorry it took so long, but better late than never right? :) Anyways I hope you like it!--Wolf985 16:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Lilac Stormrudder is done! Hope you like! --JumpoverMoon 21:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC)